


[Podfic] Something to do with these sacred words

by nantook (Yuugisgirl)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale gets there eventually, Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley just loves him because he wants to love him, Declarations Of Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Show Compliant, Unreturned love confessions, it's about the six thousand years, pining out loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuugisgirl/pseuds/nantook
Summary: Crowley confesses early, and Crowley confesses often. Aziraphale never knows quite what to say.





	[Podfic] Something to do with these sacred words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something to do with these sacred words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763116) by [Solshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solshine/pseuds/Solshine). 

> Thank you SO much to Solshine for writing this wonderful fic and allowing me to record it. Please leave feedback on her work! There are outtakes at the end of the cut if you're into that sort of thing. Enjoy! Also, I had to do the Scottish accent; it's in the text. I am very, very sorry. 
> 
> Song: Such a Simple Thing by Ray LaMontagne

Mediafire mp3: [[Link]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lan4odhub2gtcte/GO-_Something_About_These_Sacred_Words.mp3/file)

Soundcloud: [[Link]](https://soundcloud.com/user-481996422/go-something-about-these-sacred-words/s-9di0q)


End file.
